Crawl
by smile1
Summary: KateSawyer one piece. Because in the end, it's always just the two of them.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series _Lost _or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** So, I don't really know what to think or how to feel about this piece. I don't even know why I wrote it; I mean, it seemed like a good idea to write it when I started it, but now that I'm finished, I just don't know. I guess I triedmy hand at writingwhat you didn't know happened to Kate when she was kidnapped. I thought that this way it would be more than legitimate for her to be scared and act a little out of character, needing someone to look after her for once, you know. Let me know what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Crawl**

_''...desperately trying to find my way out.''_

Kate knew something was wrong when she opened her eyes. It was dark all around her, the veil too thick to peer through at first, but when her eyes got accustomed, lifting slightly. She could make out the wood above her, the same wood she felt pressing into her back and sides when she shifted. She was in a wooden box.

Something snapped in her mind and she went into a fit of panic, banging her fists against the wood above her and kicking it. She scraped her knuckles and was tiring herself out, she knew it, but she didn't stop; she wouldn't have the strength to try again. She bit down hard on her lip, not caring about the blood she tasted. All she cared about was finding her way out.

Finally she heard something crack and she used her entire body to push upwards, her hands flat against the rough and splintery surface. _She felt the cracks before she heard them. _The wood cracked open and dirt began to trickle in through the slits in the wood. She clawed at the wood until she found the cracks to place her fingers in. She started to pull, tearing at the pieces of wood, her fingers paying the price.

Dirt covered her as more and more fell in and she prepared to hold her breath as she pushed at the last of the wood, splintering it. As she sat up, she held her breath, clawing through the dirt with her arms and legs. She pushed her way up, feeling the dirt brush against her eyelashes and cheeks. She made sure to keep her mouth closed, having trouble breathing because of the dirt that was pushed up against her nostrils. The worst was over when she got up on her knees and breathed in a mouthful of fresh air.

Her hands were shaking as she placed them on opposite sides of her and got up on her feet, her knees still weak with fear. Her shirt got stuck on a piece of wood, but she gave it a forceful tug and the fabric of her once sky blue shirt ripped. She hoisted herself up and out of the coffin, glad that it was made by unskilled hands; otherwise she wouldn't have made it. She sat on her knees, her hands sweeping frantically across her face, wiping off the dirt.

She hugged herself, calming herself down before getting up, knowing that she needed to get out of there, out of whatever dark part of the jungle she was in. She got to her feet. She shouldn't have lingered so long, it hadn't been the time to have a weak moment; she was grabbed from behind and this time she did scream.

x-x-x

Kate knew that she was still at the hands of the guy that took her, she felt it. She remembered the beard and glimmer of depravity in his eyes, still she didn't struggle. She was tired, exhausted and everything hurt. She didn't even bother opening her eyes, knowing that the bag was still there. She also knew that she was in the middle of the jungle; she knew its sounds by now.

She heard him talking, his deep voice slightly muffled. He was talking to someone, people that didn't interest her. At least, that was what she thought until she heard _him_. His honey coated voice was the one she immediately picked out of the bunch and placed, and when the bag was removed she hastily skimmed through the faces, wanting to get to him. _His face. _She took in the sharp lines, the dimples that somehow looked wrong next to his tightly set jaw, the stormy eyes... It almost got a smile out of her, but a spell of dizziness distracted her and she fell back against her kidnapper, her hands tied tightly in front of her and her fingers aching.

''Wow, there, girlie.'' He secured an arm around her waist, one she tried to squirm out off, but with no luck. He looked up at the three men across from him with a foul smirk. ''As you can see she isn't herself, but who can blame her after what she's been through.''

''What did you do to her?'' Sawyer asked in a barking manner, clearly angry.

''How about I provide you with a little show and tell and see if you can put two and two together,'' the man with the beard said while running the barrel of the gun along the side of Kate's face, pushing a couple of her untamed curls to the side. ''How about you bring up those hands of yours, you think you can do that?'' She averted her gaze from him to the faces across from her, slowly bringing up her hands. With a sigh of impatience, her kidnapper took one of her wrists and roughly tugged it upwards for her.

She moaned in pain and protest, unaware of how she looked to the others. ''I'm sorry, am I hurting you?'' he asked, handling her with a little more care, though his smile didn't fade, he even grinned when he held up her hands for them see, revealing the torn fingernails and cut and bruised fingers. ''She's in some pain,'' he added before letting her hands drop. ''Care to tell them how that happened or should I?'' Kate didn't answer and looked away. ''Oh, come on, sweetheart, don't let me down now.''

She retreated back into the comfort of her own mind, looking for something that would distract her long enough to tell them what had happened, what they had done. She allowed the three men across from her a good look at her, at the dirt that covered her from top to bottom, the horizontal rip in her shirt that she desperately wanted to lay her arm across, but couldn't. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about modesty in such a situation anyway. Her hair was wild, a mess of curls really and he saw it all, though Sawyer's eyes kept coming back to her lips; they were bruised and looked painful. She met his eyes, seeing the emotion that flickered behind them and shook her head. Her head barely moved and it was barely visible, but she did it. ''Sawyer,'' she pleaded with him, not sure what she was asking him for.

Jack's forehead wrinkled up at the pang of emotion that shot through him at the way she called out for _him. _If he had to guess he was feeling jealous and he hated it. It wasn't appropriate to feel something like that, not now and not over her. Not over someone who went against everything he said and went for the one he was against. ''Let her go,'' he finally said. He had to say it; if he didn't say it, he didn't think he would again.

Kate's kidnapper gave him a look. ''I will, but not before I taught all of you a lesson.'' He looked back over at her. ''Have you made your decision yet?''

''I-'' she bravely tried, but stopped soon after her first try, her eyes shimmering with tears as she shook her head. ''I can't,'' she croaked out.

''How about you try a little harder.'' It was a command, one the man made more threatening by pressing the barrel of the gun against her skull.

She opened her mouth; she was really trying and eventually even managed to shed some light. ''After you left,'' she started, referring to the moment when Jack had decided that it would be better if she stayed behind, ''I... I tracked... And then... When I woke up-'' she abruptly cut herself off by sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, gasping when she drew blood. She felt like a deer caught in headlights because of the way they were all staring at her, expecting something. ''I didn't scream,'' she offered them as a finishing touch to her statement.

''She seems to be in shock. It'll pass,'' the man holding Kate dismissed her current state.

''In shock over what?'' the doctor in Jack asked while Sawyer balled his fist in something that was close to rage.

The kidnapper sighed. ''Guess there's nothing left but to tell you.'' He paused to give them a grin. ''We buried her alive.''

''Her fingers,'' Jack said, getting it. _They all did._

''You sick son of a bitch,'' Sawyer growled, gripping his gun until his fingers hurt. He had trouble believing how cruel the man across from him could be, though somewhere inside he knew that it wasn't about the man, but more about the woman that he had tied up. _It was about the feelings he had _and he had trouble holding back. He wanted to step forward and save her, be the hero for once. ''If you don't let her go, I-''

''You'll do nothing, unless you want me to blow her brains out, and I do mean that literally.''

''What do you want?'' Locke asked.

''Finally, someone who asks the right questions,'' the kidnapper said with a nod in Locke's direction. ''And it's pretty simple, too,'' he added with a smile. ''If you want her back on your side safe and sound, you'll do just that. You'll stay on your side of the island 'cause right here's where I draw the line on sharing, got that? Otherwise I'll just put her back into the ground and if she makes it out again, we'll just bury her. Again.'' Kate stirred beneath the barrel of the gun, protesting against his words. She didn't want to go through_ it _again. She didn't have the strength. 'You don't wanna go back there, do you?'' He grinned. ''Look like someone's scared. Now, gentlemen, what do you say?'' He tightened his grip on the damsel in distress and on the gun, and she whimpered, making Sawyer's hands shake with yearning - yearning to help her.

Jack saw, having to admit that he had the same yearning. He didn't know how to feel about that, but he was the first to nod and to put an end to it. ''Fine, but if we stay off your side of the island, you have to do the same with ours.''

The man nodded. ''You have my word.'' Sawyer snorted and his eyes shifted. ''You questioning me, boy?''

''You put her in a damn coffin,'' Sawyer spat through gritted teeth, taking a step forwards and bringing himself a little more within her reach, somehow knowing that it was just what she wanted and needed.

''Ah, come on, it was just to scare you a little, and to let you know how serious we _are. _We don't want you sticking your noses in our business. All we ask is for you to stay on your side of the island.''

''You like hearing yourself talk, don't ya, Bucko; we already agreed to not go and play survival on your side of the damn island.''

The man nodded. ''You did, and I'll let her go, as soon as you hand over your weapons.''

''Now why would we do that?'' Sawyer asked.

''Oh, I think I can give you a reason.'' The kidnapper looked at Kate. ''And I bet she can, too. You've got one chance to make your case, Katie,'' he breathed in her neck and she turned her head away, dropping her eyes down to her hands, her knuckles turning white as she dug her nails into the palm of her hands.

Sawyer instantly let the gun slip from his fingers, giving up the fight for the time being. Her eyes rose to his and the kidnapper smiled. ''You're weaker than you think, James.''

''Weak,'' Sawyer repeated, not liking how it tasted in his mouth. He looked the man dead in the eye. ''You ain't off the hook just yet old man. I'm just putting a temporary hold on my revenge, seeing how it isn't exactly a fair fight.''

''You don't seem to be the kind to care whether the fight is a fair one or not,'' the man observed.

''You got what you wanted,'' Sawyer spat.

''That I did and it wasn't too hard either, now was it? Unfortunately I can't hand her over until your friends do the same.''

Sawyer glanced at Jack over his shoulder. ''You heard the guy, doc.''

Jack looked from him to Kate and back again, letting the gun drop, the leaves and twigs rustling as if letting out a defeated sigh. This was a battle they had to pick (up) another day.

''Now you,'' the kidnapper said while nodding in Locke's direction.

''Do it Locke,'' Jack said, not even giving him a chance to disagree or go into the offence.

''Whatever you say, Jack,'' was his reply as he stepped forward and threw the gun to the ground before Kate's feet.

The kidnapper motioned for someone to come forward and pick up the guns. ''Look like's the deal's done.'' He smiled and lowered the gun. ''Guess you'll go on living for another day, cupcake, but you better not forget my face, none of you.'' He looked up at the trio before him. ''If we find any of you trespassing again, we'll find her when she least expects it and this time she won't be alive when we put her in the ground,'' he threatened. ''It was a pleasure, Katie,'' he said to her before giving her rough push and flinging her towards Sawyer.

Sawyer caught her, his eyes on the retreating figure across from them. ''This ain't over, Zeke.''

The kidnapper smiled knowingly and said, ''Be seeing you.'' Then the torches faded and he disappeared.

They were alone again, Sawyer felt it by the way Kate slumped against him, tired of being scared and even more tired by how she had fought to keep it hidden from everyone, though it had seeped into her body even quicker than she had anticipated. She was only human, and she was glad that she was safe with a man whom everyone else wouldn't trust with their lives. _She did._ She pulled at the hem of his shirt, leaving drops of blood on it, but he could care less. He did care about the teardrops that leaked onto his shirt and the way her body lightly shook against his. Lines ridged his brow. ''You crying on me, Freckles?'' He gently pushed her backwards a little to look at her.

She turned her face to the side, her hair covering it up. ''Just untie me, okay,'' she softly sniffled. He didn't think the other two heard it. His fingers immediately went to work on the ropes that were wound around her wrists. She gasped, his fingers too rough and the ropes too tight, but it didn't matter; she just wanted them off. As the ropes fell to the floor, he gingerly took her hands and turned them so her palms were facing upwards. He quickly did a scan of the cuts the rope had left behind. ''You might want to let doc over there take a look at those once we get back.''

She instantly pulled her hands back and held them close to her stomach. She shook her head. ''It's not that bad.''

''It looks pretty bad to me. In fact, you don't seem to be in top notch condition.''

She shrugged, her hands shaking as she wrapped them around her stomach. ''I'm just tired.''

''Right,'' he drawled.

''Look, can we do this later. I just wanna get back to the beach.''

He took her in for a few lasting seconds before giving in with a nod. He quickly looked over at Jack and it wasn't long before they were on their way back, Sawyer keeping his hand on her lower back, barely touching her, but she felt it. _She always felt it._

x-x-x

''So what's the deal, too proud to confess that you were scared and vulnerable for once?'' the words flew out of his mouth with ease as Sawyer threw a few small bottles of alcohol and a clean towel at Kate's feet. ''Figured you'd be too stubborn to go to Jack,'' he elaborated while sitting down.

She smiled, thanking him silently as she wondered when he started to care so much. She reached for the towel, but the bottle of alcohol was snatched from right before her fingers. He toyed with the tiny bottle, rolling it between his fingers while he eyed her. ''You ever gonna tell me why-''

''No,'' she bit harshly and a little sourly.

He nodded. ''Thought so.'' He lowered his upper arm with a sigh and held his hand out to her. ''Give me the damn towel.'' She handed it over and he quickly twisted off the cap of the bottle, pouring a little less than a third of the liquid onto the towel.

He shifted his body more towards her and took her loosely by the wrist, lightly tugging her hand towards him before starting to dab at one of her fingers with the alcohol covered piece of towel. She winched at the sudden sting, but didn't pull back. She just sat there submissively while he tended to her tender fingers with a frown of concentrating on his tanned face and his lips pursed together, opening up to say something whenever he felt her squirm. When he was done with her hands, he emptied the half of another bottle onto the towel and brought it up to her lips, his hand floating at the side of her face as he looked for a place to put it. She shrunk back just a little. ''What are you doing, Sawyer?''

''Your lips,'' he mentioned with a nod towards them.

''It'll sting,'' she whined only because she had gone through her share of pain for the day.

''Never woulda thought you'd be one o' those.''

She rolled her eyes and chose to take it. She leaned into his touch as he rested his hand on the side of her face, steadying her as he brought the cloth to her lips. He was gentle as he dabbed at them, but she couldn't help but gasp at the contact, tears springing to her eyes at the short surge of pain. ''Sorry, sweetheart, I don't have the softest of touch,'' he said while removing the rag.

She shook her head. ''It was good.''

''How good?'' He leaned in towards her and looked at her through hooded eyes - eyes that were focused on her lips. It was too intense, too much too soon and it made her uncomfortable. ''Sawyer...'' Her eyes darted over to his face.

He took the hint, changing the subject and laying off her, the evidence of how hard her day had been right in front of him. ''So, you got all that dirt outta your hair, Freckles, 'cause I have some bottles o' shampoo lying around somewhere.''

She politely shook her head. ''No; there's plenty of stuff like that at the hatch.'' She self-consciously ran a hand through her tousled tendrils. ''And I'm supposed to be heading over there anyway.''

''Jacko wasted no time to get ya back to work, huh?''

''Actually, I offered to take a couple of shifts; I can't sleep, not tonight anyway. I need something to do. Jack won't be there, I made sure of that,'' she gave more than he had asked for.

''That's all good and well, Kate, but I'm not letting you walk through the jungle of mystery at night.''

''I'm not asking you for permission, Sawyer.''

''Good, then we're on the same page 'cause I wasn't asking you either; I was telling you.'' His eyes set on her, challenging her to protest, but she didn't. She shot him half a smile instead. ''Good because in that case, I won't be alone. I mean, normally I don't mind being on my own...''

''We can be alone together,'' he said casually while getting up.

She shook her head, full out smiling while pushing herself up onto her feet. ''That was such a bad line.''

He cracked a smile and helped her the rest of the way up with a tug at her lower arm. ''Too bad I'm running low on alcohol otherwise you might have reacted differently to my line, sweet cheeks.''

She smiled and he suavely snaked an arm around her waist, keeping her close as he started to lead the way.

x-x-x

For a minute or two she allowed herself to feel safe until she started to listen. She didn't know if it was paranoia, but she heard leaves rustling and twigs snapping. Footsteps. She heard them everywhere. They were everywhere. She thought she saw them looking at her from the many invisible corners, their eyes gleaming mischievously and their smiles too knowing. She heard them whispering behind their backs, a buzz of consistency. She tried not to see them, hear them, forcing herself to stay calm by clinging to him, but she wanted to run.

They took to long to get to the hatch, she knew it and he sensed it, hurrying to open the door to let them in. She was the one to close the door and when she did she did a quick scan of the dark green mass, but Sawyer finished closing the door before she came across anything. She shivered, remembering.

''Sawyer,'' her voice creaked.

''I won't let anything happen to you, Freckles,'' he assured. ''Go take your shower.''

She nodded, having in mind to just go, but threw him another look. ''Could you, uhm, keep watch?'' she voiced unsurely.

He smiled, getting it. ''I can't promise not to peek, though.''

A brief smile flickered onto her face, but was gone just as quickly.

She started to head for the shower, knowing that he was close behind.

_Just the two of them._

* * *

**Please review? (: **It seemed both wrong and right to end it there, but I think this short scene served its purpose. I wrote it to show how they were there for one and other, despite all of the things that have happened and will happen between them; in a way, each other is all they've got. Oh, and the writing was a little off, probably because I wasn't sure about the story. I didn't even plan on posting it, really, but I figured that you might appreciate it in some way and find the good in all the bad. :) Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
